True Love Is Perfect
by MrsJacobBlack99
Summary: What happens when JB moves into Mia's Neighbour hood? Will they hook up? Is he way too good for her? Will she even talk to him? Find out by reading the story and I need to have reviews if you want me to continue this story!


3 True Loves Is Perfect

**Chapter One – God Mia don't Faint!**

* * *

_All thoughts are in italics_

_A/N=__Ok this is a story i wrote; obviously it isnt true. I suck at spelling so escuse my spelling. Main character is Mia her best friend is Kiara. Other friend is the hot love interest; the one and only: You'll find out soon enough. Comment and Review and plz enjoy!_

* * *

Mia's POV

Kiara - So whens this new neighbor of ours finally going to come?

Mia- I dont know soon though. Well today.

Kiara and I have been next door neighbors, best friends,

practically sisters since b4 pre-k. We've also been the only kids in our neighborhood. Well not kids really but teenagers. We're 15, sophomores. and now theres supposed to be this new kid coming to the neighborhood. Rummered that his also a sophomore; but no one seems to know who exactly he is. Or at least no one is telling us. The family is moving in today, we've both volenteared to go over and welcome them to the neighborhood. So we've been sitting on my lawn staring at the vacant house for two hours now, waiting. Since 8:00 in the morning.

yep.  
Kiara- hey hey hey; look we have movement!

She points to a big black SUV pulling on to the road. and then comes 2 large moving trucks and another black SUV.

Mia -Ya i think thats them.

She gives me the eye squint like im stupid or something.

Kiara- No i dont think it is.

She says sarcasticly

Mia- shut up. look for the kid our age.

...

Kiara- Mia? Mia!

Kiara's voice sounds fuzzy to me and I can't see right. Somethings tugging at my memory, something big, but its not all there. Im not all there.

Mia-whats going on?

Kiara- ... you fainted.

She smirks.

Mia - fainted?...oh...my...

And it all comes back to me in one big hard wave. the boy who got out of the SUV. it was...

"Justin Bieber!?" I partickulary scream  
………………………………………………………………………

*flash Back*

Kiara- "uhuh."

Shes looking at the family unpacking who are oblivious to what just unfolded in my front yard.

Mia- "Oh my god oh my god oh my god."

I keep chanting over and over again.

"Ok so lets go! Lets go say hi to Justin bieber!"

Kiara- "Well Wait." she hesitates.

"We cant just go over there and 'say hi' now that we know who it is. You'll freak out and probably faint and I'll have to come up with some excuse about you having some high blood pressure issue."

Mia- "I promise I won't faint. Ok heres the plan. We pretend like we have no idea it's him and we casually say something like 'oh our parents asked us to come over here and welcome you to the neighborhood, maybe help you unpack'. And then be like oh my gosh Justin? Wow what a weird surprize! And then we introduce ourselves and it all ends happy and good and whatnot."

She looks at me doubfully; but I can tell shes considering.

Kiara- ok fine, but stick to the plan and please for the love of god don't faint!"

Mia- "ok. ok! i promise. now lets go!" I sing.

Kiara- "Calm down you look too happy. They might think you know who lives here... or your'e high." I stick my tongue out at her.

Mia- "whatever."

I take a deep breath and now only my hands are shaking a little. We start walking and I keep having to remind myself that I dont have any idea who now lives here. When we see who must be the mom of the little family, i let Kiara do the talking. I always let Kiara do the talking.

Kiara- "hello, we're here to welcome you to the neighborhood and assist in anything we can. un packing and things like tht."

Justins mom- "Oh wonderful, well hi girls! I'm Patty it's so nice to meet you! what are your names?"

Kiara-"My name is Kiara and this is my friend Mia."

Patty- "Oh well wonderful. I'm so glad you two are here. If you wouldn't mind too terribly much I'd like to take you up on your offer."

Kiara- "No problem, just tell us where to put what."

Kiara's so good at talking to people.

Patty-"Well these two boxes can go in the living room. I think my son is in there. He can help you find places for things."

My face just twitched. i swear im trying to keep my cool.

Kiara-"ok no problem. nice meeting you!"

Patty-"You too girls and thanks so much!"

And with that we lift the boxes and enter the threshold. No one is in sight. Disapointed; I set my box down on the ground. Kiara sets her box down next to mine. When she looks up her eyes get big.

Kiara- "Mia, dont turn around." she whispers.

Mia- "what? why-"

Kiara- "Just... ok. turn around slowly and im right behind you if you get... light headed."

_

* * *

_

_A__/N=??? what or who was aly talking about? why shouldnt brianna turn around? rate and comment and il post part 2 soon! thnx!_


End file.
